Debut
by Nagashi
Summary: After a mission at the end of his third year at U.A., Deku is asked to give a public statement and announce his official Hero debut to the world.


Midoriya stood frozen. His hands were shaking and head felt abuzz with a million ideas, which he muttered to himself in a stream of twisting ideas and words he needed to say.

He needed to get this right.

Tokoyami stood near, a stern look on severe features. He was an intimidating sight; after vowing to improve his own abilities along with his Quirk's, he had become extraordinarily muscular, with a physique that seemed to be aiming something close to All Might. Dark Shadow was wrapped around him in a smooth, robe like fashion that seemed to intentionally hark back to the Greeks, and a more ancient line of heroes.

It was their third year at UA, and they had just completed a field mission assigned due to their particular skills. There had been a villian who darkened rooms to blind his opponents, so Tokoyami had been brought forward as a natural counter. Midoriya's speed, which had moved into lightning fast since he had tapped into a significant chunk of One For All's true might, was needed to crack down on a teleporter who could flash around areas and avoid capture easily.

These two villians had been planning to teleport a small nuclear weapon into UA, and wipe out the most promising heroes in a generation. So they had tracked the two down, and found a couple from Japan's most wanted list waiting, who were aiming to protect the pair. Endeavour had fought and defeated these new-comers single-handed.

Midoriya and Tokoyami went after the teleporter and the darkness-wielder, and didn't just win; they dominated the villians so thoroughly that both evil-doers had surrendered within four minutes.

The media had been told, and to say Japan was abuzz with two of the most promising young Heroes was an understatement.

"Okay so I need to be uplifting, but not carefree; serious but not stern; should I tell jokes? I probably shouldn't tell jokes. Laughter isn't the only way to make people feel like things are okay. So maybe focusing on why we can help—"

"Midoriya," said Tokoyami sharply. "Please. I am trying to think too, and your muttering isn't helping."

"S-sorry Tokoyami," said Midoriya. "I've just got a lot to think about and we're both going to be talking to the whole country and things are getting really strange and nerve wracking—"

"Midoriya." Tokoyami's voice was softer. "I'm sorry there's so much pressure on you. I know how important this chance must be. Do not lose yourself in a pit of despair. Focus."

Midoriya gulped. "Y-yeah. Thanks." Tokoyami didn't seem to realise how intimidating he looked now, albeit in an awesome way.

There were dozens of reporters through that door. UA had given them the option of turning down giving a statement, but both had decided to talk to the public and announce their debuts as Heroes.

A hurricane of noise exploded into the room as an assistant walked through the door.

"U-um, Deku and Tsukuyomi," she squeaked. "I think you should go out now, everyone's ready!"

Then she rushed back outside, clearly with a thousand other things that needed to be done.

The roar of noise returned, went away and then came back again after she walked into the room a second time. "We told them to expect Deku first. We flipped a coin to decided who it should be. Honest!" And then she was gone again.

Midoriya gulped. "Okay," he said. "Here we go."

He glanced in a mirror, wanting to make sure he hadn't left his Hero suit's flies open or something stupid. It was a shock when he barely recognized himself. He had a growth spurt last year, and the young man was now approaching six-foot two inches, just like his father.

It was mainly his costume which made him feel more heroic, though. It stayed true to the base design, but with far sleeker, sharper angles and no helmet to ensure his smile could be seen while saving innocents. It was white now to honour Lemillion's sacrifice half a year earlier when helping to defeat Shigaraki. The public still hadn't been told about that mission due to its sensitive nature, but Midoriya felt the need to honour his fallen friend in any way he could.

He actually looked like a Hero.

What the hell. Midoriya was still getting used to it, although it felt great.

"Okay," he mumbled. "Here I go..."

"Good luck," said Tokoyami with a nod of his head.

The door creaked, and there was a buzz of voices that died the moment people saw Midoriya walk into the room.

They had been told he was giving a report on the mission, but all would be expecting an announcement of their aims as Heroes. The public loved this kind of coming-of-age story of emerging talent. Not a single person wanted to delay getting a quote from the emerging heroes. Not for a moment.

There was a podium on the stage, which Midoriya walked to it immediately. He turned to face the crowd.

So many faces. So many cameras. So many millions of people watching on news screens throughout the country, or even the _world_.

He felt a moment of hesitation, so he took a deep breath and focused on clearing his mind.

 _Here we go_ , he thought.

"H-hello. Today, Tokoyami, Endeavour, and I apprehended four villians who, as you, um, have heard, were looking to do harm to UA and this country. They failed! And are now in police custody and are reportedly being sent to a maximum security facility."

A cheer came from the crowd, reporters who couldn't help expressing their gratitude.

"I... I have something else I need to say, though. About the people really behind this. The League of Villians."

A hush swept through the press room.

"The League of Villians has come together following the capture and fame of Stain two years ago. But they just want to tear the system down. Heroes can and do help people every day, and murder will never change that.

"My class – 3A. We're going to rise up too. We want to heal the idea of justice. We want to work as a team, and become a symbol of peace that can bring us together and safe. We want to prove that the ideals of saving others and self-sacrifice are real. That if you try hard enough, you too can be a Hero.

"I'm Deku, the Plus Ultra Hero. With my friends, we're going to carry on what All Might started."

Then Midoriya smiled brightly.

Over the following days, Midoriya would learn to stop grinning absurdly whenever he thought of the excitement of Uraraka after his talk, or All Might's hand on his shoulder, or Bakugou yelling that even if Deku was going to be a top hero his face still looked like a useless turd.

When he got a fan drawing someone had done of his new hero costume he couldn't help but squeal.

Then there was a letter from a young boy who was quirkless, and he thought of Hatsume. Midoriya had been prodding her gently towards making supersuits reliable enough to allow people born without special abilities to step into the arena of superhumans.

He wrote back to the boy, and told him that he meant what was said in the speech. That if you try hard enough, you too can be a Hero, even without a quirk. He felt a pang as he wrote the words, because it would be even harder for the young boy than it had been on Midoriya; All Might had exploded into the world, and things had changed. It hadn't been easy, but it had been _something_.

Things were changing, though. So he wished the kid luck and told him he'd be staying in touch to give advice, even if things got really busy. Deku was going to help.

He wanted to teach the boy, and move one more step towards passing on what All Might started.


End file.
